Another little prayer for Syaoran
by Flower
Summary: Sequel of A little prayer for Syaoran...What happen to S+S after they telled each other there love !


Hello everyone !!!  
  
I know that I am late for my second chapter so excuse me...  
  
I would like to say hello to my best friend, a best friend like I never had before: Lily. So if you want to read very good stories, just read Lily's one !  
  
For the second time; I do not own Sakura, Syaoran, Madison or everyone else who belongs to the manga.  
  
Well, here goes the story :  
  
After the show, Syaoran went to Sakura's home. Sakura was so happy that Syaoran feels the same way for her.  
  
"Sakura, I have to tell you something..." Syaoran said  
  
"What's the problem Syaoran ?" Sakura asked  
  
"You know that I love you more then everything else and that I would do enything to stay with you but my grandfather is very sick and my mother asked me to go take care of him" Syaoran said  
  
"But where is the problem ?" Sakura asked  
  
"The problem is that he lives in Mythia" Syaoran answers  
  
"Where is Mythia ?" Sakura asked  
  
"Mythia is a very beautiful state that is on the other side of the world, it's about 13 hours of here" Syaoran said sadly...  
  
"How long are you gonna be in Mythia ?" Sakura said  
  
"My mother ask me to stay there for about 1 year" Syaoran said  
  
"What ? One year...you're not serious... that can't be true..." Sakura said  
  
Sakura starts to cry and Syaoran takes her in his arms and tell her that he would write to her everyday...  
  
Sakura was so sad...  
  
"When did you have to leave ?" Sakura asked  
  
"Tomorrow morning" Syaoran replied sadly  
  
"It's impossible, please don't leave me ! There's surely an other way." Sakura said  
  
"No there's not, I talked with my mother and she decided that I was leaving tomorow" Syaoran said  
  
(12 hours later)  
  
Sakura goes to the airport with Syaoran for a last good bye...She looked Syaoran walk and enter in a big plane that was waiting for him. When the plane leaved Sakura started to cry and cry and cry, she stopped when she saws Madison.  
  
"Don't cry Sakura, he will come back for sure, he is not leaving forever." Madison said  
  
Madison and Sakura return each other to there house.  
  
(6 months later)  
  
"Happy birthday to you !!!" Sakura's brother and father, and Madison were singing  
  
"Oh, thank you very much !" Sakura said  
  
Sakura was happy that it was her birthday but inside of her she was sad.  
  
"What's wrong card captor ?" Madison asked  
  
"It's your 18 anniversary, you have to be happy !" Madison said  
  
"I'm happy, it's just that I would be more happy if Syaoran was here with me." Sakura said  
  
"So if it's that your wish, go and get your Syaoran" Madison said  
  
"But, what are you talking about ?" Sakura asked  
  
"I'm talking about this !" Madison said in the same time that she shows up a plane ticket.  
  
"But Madison, what's that ?" Sakura ask embarassed  
  
"What do you think it is ? It's the only thing that permise you to go see your love" Madison said so happy  
  
"A plane ticket to go in Mythia ?!? Are you crazy Madison ? That's so expensive, I can not accept this gift" Sakura replied  
  
"Are you telling me that you refuse birthday gift ?" Madison said sadly  
  
Sakura looked at the floor for a couple of seconds and then looked at Madison.  
  
"I accept your gift with a big pleasure." Sakura said  
  
"It will be a surprise for Syaoran, I'm not gonna tell him !"  
  
"When do I leave ?" Sakura asked  
  
"You leave in one week, that let you time to do what you want to do before you go" Madison said  
  
(7 days later)  
  
"The time as come now" Sakura said  
  
Sakura kissed her father and tell him that she would comeback very soon.  
  
"Dear Madison, I thank you very much for your gift and I promise you I will write you everyday !" Sakura said to Madison  
  
"Good Bye Card Captor, take care of you and comeback soon !" Madison replied  
  
"Bye !" Sakura said before she enter in the plane  
  
Sakura sat down and just began to sleep.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, we are arrive." Said the air hostess  
  
"Thank you very much !" Sakura said  
  
Sakura went to the airport to take her baggage and just began to search Syaoran's grandfather house.  
  
She walked about 20 minutes and then she turned the corner of a street and she saw a big and beautiful house. It was Syaoran's grandfather house. Sakura was so exited, in less then 5 minutes she could see Syaoran.  
  
She knocked at the door but nobody answers so she decided to enter. She opened the door, she call Syaoran but the house seems void.  
  
She walked and saw a room. She looked into it and saw Syaoran who was sleeping on a bed. She went beside him and tried to wake up him but she wasn't able.  
  
Syaoran looked dead...  
  
  
  
  
  
So I do you like it ? Just review to tell me, I'm curious !  



End file.
